


Picture Perfect

by Ungnyeo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Hybrid Bam Bam, Cat Hybrid Im Jaebum, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fluff, Hybrids, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, basically just an excuse to make some Jaebum fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungnyeo/pseuds/Ungnyeo
Summary: You invite a classmate over to help you with a project, much to your possessive hybrid's chagrin.





	Picture Perfect

“How’s your project coming along?” 

“Almost done actually! I got my mom and grandparents to sit for me, and it only took me about a month. Just trying to get the shading right at this point.” 

“Lucky you. I had to start at the beginning of class, and I’m only just now finishing it since it took me forever to even find a model.” 

“Well, we still have a week until the final piece is due. If you’re this close to finishing, then there’s no need to worry.” 

As you eavesdrop on the conversation in front of you, you realize why you’ve had that nagging feeling in the back of your mind. To your horror, you’ve forgotten all about the portrait project that was due at the end of this art class. I mean, it was only 40% of your grade, no big deal that you were an idiot and now had to rush to finish a full 18x24 portrait - never mind figure out what it would be about or find someone to sit for you. The only sure thing was that you would have to use acrylics instead of oil paints since the former dried in a matter of hours. 

You groan and press your fingers to the throbbing pulse on your temple as a headache grew. You had made the mistake of taking six classes this semester, and between everything you had to do for all of those classes and the new addition to your home mere months earlier you supposed something was bound to have escaped your notice. You just wish it hadn’t been something worth so much of your grade. 

“Wow, are you okay? You look like you’re going to puke.”

Your classmate Yugyeom leans over right into your face, causing you to blush as you playfully swat him away. He’d only recently started sitting next to you, as the two of you had discovered you had four classes together and started talking. He was really sweet and cute, but you weren’t sure where things were going. He sometimes seemed like he was flirting, but other times he gave you clear friend vibes. He was really confusing, but thankfully you had too much on your plate to seriously give pursuing him much of a thought. 

“I  _feel_ like I’m going to puke. I forgot all about the final project.” 

“You’re kidding! Dude, I had mine done like three months ago. You’re usually ahead of me on everything. What happened?” 

You huff, completely annoyed with yourself. 

“I don’t know. I just overreached this semester, and on top of that, I adopted a hybrid a few months ago. He took up a lot of my concentration.” 

Yugyeom nods knowingly. “I have one too, a cat, so I know how you feel. Bam’s an ass sometimes, but he’s awesome. What’s yours?” 

“Jaebum’s a cat too. I wasn’t even planning on a hybrid, especially not while I was still in college and at the beginning of the semester too, but I couldn’t resist. They were having some weekend event near a park and I made the mistake of making eye contact as I passed by. He was so cute I couldn’t resist.” 

Yugyeom chuckles. “Yeah, sounds familiar. Listen, I had an idea. You don’t know what you’re going to paint yet, right?” 

“Not a clue.” 

“Right. Paint me and Bam Bam!” 

Your mouth drops as you gaze at Yugyeom with hope. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah! Bam would love it and I would be happy to accept the finished painting as payment when the professor returns them after grading. What do you say?”

“I think you just saved my life. I accept.” 

Yugyeom grins and slings his backpack on, standing up to leave. 

“Great. Bam Bam is going to be excited. Can we come by tomorrow? I’m off work then, but if another day works better we can figure something out.” 

“No, tomorrow is fine. God, thank you so much. I’ll text you the address.” 

“Awesome. See you later!” 

You wave as he leaves the classroom, quickly send the text of your address before you forget, then gather your own things. Visions of your portrait becoming more clear now that you had a subject. You sigh with relief as you head home, thanking the powers that be for making Yugyeom so nice. 

◇

“Jae, I’m home!” you yell as you close the door behind you and throw your bag near the kitchen table. 

Jaebum’s head pops out of the bedroom, grinning and twitching his tail. 

“Hey. Dinner should be done by the time you’re finished with your shower.” 

You roll your eyes and head towards the bathroom, as usual finding a pair of comfy sweats and a shirt already waiting for you in there. 

Jaebum was a sweetheart, but he was incredibly possessive of you. He’d never had a home outside of the hybrid shelter and wasn’t used to having anything of his own, so naturally, he clung to the one thing that had ever been his alone. 

He was fairly nice to the handful of your friends that he’d met as long as they maintained a respectful distance from you, something Jackson had learned the hard way and had a scar on his hand to show for it. Random strangers or hybrids were out of the question. You might as well have been President and bodyguard with the way Jaebum acted whenever you went outside together. 

This was also the reason why he refused to get near you until you took a shower whenever you got home. He always claimed you reeked of hundreds of other people and hybrids and it drove him crazy. So no matter what, as soon as you got home you were to jump straight in the shower then allow him to scent you. His compromise was to take over dinner, which you’d been more than happy to hand over to him. It was nice to have a meal to come home to after a long day. 

With your shower done, you present yourself to the waiting hybrid on the couch. Jaebum is quick to place you on his lap and begin rubbing his face all over your neck, purring and sniffing in a few areas, tickling you with his warm breath. You were always glad for your human senses not being able to pick out whatever he was rubbing on you because you had a feeling it was pretty potent. You’d seen other hybrids wrinkle their noses at you before so you guessed Jaebum laid it on pretty thick. You were basically a walking ‘hands off’ sign. 

A timer dinged in the kitchen, so Jaebum sighed and reluctantly let you slide off of him so he could go take something out of the oven. The table was already set, so you simply sat down and waited. 

“Ah, this is the life. Coming home to a nice hot supper without lifting a finger,” you giggle, only for it to become outright laughter as Jaebum gives you a look filled with mock disgust. 

“Spoiled human,” he mutters with a tiny smile, carrying a big tray to set in the middle of the table. 

“Thankful human. What’s on the menu?” 

“Tuna casserole, dinner rolls, and a salad for you since you insist on having disgusting vegetables in the house.” 

“Hey, I’m human. I actually need those veggies to stay alive, JB. You want me to live, don’t you?” 

“I suppose.” 

“I can feel the love,” you chuckle, giving the casserole a quick sniff. He made this one a lot, as it was one of his own favorites, but it was really good. 

The meal was awesome, as usual, and you spent the rest of the evening relaxing and chatting with Jaebum. The next day was Saturday and you had no classes, so both of you simply rested and cuddled on the couch watching television until it was time for bed. 

You had an odd feeling you’d forgotten something though. 

◇

You were stuffing your mouth with cereal and laughing as you and Jaebum watched cartoons and talked about what you wanted to do this weekend. He kept saying there was some concert in town he wanted to go to, but he seemed to forget that hundreds of other people would be going to this thing, not to mention this one was famous for playing in the middle of the downtown square. Meaning all the attendees were literally standing on the little jet fountains and purposely getting soaked. You decided to keep that part to yourself. It would be worth going and getting drenched just to watch Jaebum freak out over his precious fluffy tail getting wet. 

When the doorbell rang, both of you jumped in surprise and Jaebum’s tail instantly shot high into the air. It flickered nervously as he pulled you behind him and slowly crept towards the door. 

“Were we expecting someone?” 

You cringe to yourself as you realize you forgot to give Jaebum a heads up about Yugyeom. If there was one thing he hated more than other men in his territory, it was other hybrids in it. 

“I’m sorry, JB honey. I forgot all about it. I have a project due for my art class and I have a friend and his hybrid coming to help me.” 

Jaebum stares down at you like he can’t believe you would do something like this to him. You feel so guilty. 

“I promise, I’m so sorry. Just…be a good boy and I’ll give you whatever you want later.” 

He sniffs haughtily and wraps his tail around your waist, pulling you closer as he goes to open the door. 

“You better.” 

He flings the door open and crosses his arms, staring into the surprised faces of Yugyeom and his adorable hybrid Bam Bam. 

“Listen up. You’ll keep your paws to yourselves and stay in my sight at all times. And you… _furball_. If I catch you scenting anything, I will not hesitate to kick you out on your ass.” 

The other’s orange ears and tail twitch as he sniffs with indignation. “Furball? Really? With a tail like that you’re probably hacking up hairballs all over the place and  _I’m_ the furball?” 

“I don’t hack up hairballs.” 

You perk up and glance at Jaebum. “Wait. Is that why I always hear you coughing in the morning?” 

“I DON’T HACK UP HAIRBALLS!” 

Jaebum throws his hands in the air and stalks towards his usual spot on the couch, glaring at everyone. 

You sigh and gesture for the two to come inside, closing the door behind them. 

“Anyway. Jaebum, this is Yugyeom and his hybrid Bam Bam. Please be nice because they are doing me a huge favor.” 

“What kind of favor?” he asks, his gaze suspicious. 

“We’re going to model for her,” Bam Bam purrs with a smirk, and you have the distinct feeling this one was trouble. He was definitely trying to antagonize Jaebum on purpose. 

“Excuse me?” Jaebum growls, his volume now soft and low. Meaning danger.  

You put your palms out placatingly. “For a painting, Jae. I was a dummy and forgot all about my final project, so Yugyeom said he and Bam Bam would sit for me. This project could mean the difference between me passing or failing, so be on your best behavior.” 

He doesn’t answer, instead turning back to his show like he was done with everything. Except his ears were still trained towards the three of you and his tail was flicking high above him. 

“So, where do you want me?” Yugyeom asks, smiling brightly like a hybrid showdown didn’t almost occur in your living room. 

“The window bench right over there. Relax and get in a position you can handle holding for a while. Just give me a moment to grab my paints.” 

Jaebum jumps up to help you carry the tall easel into the room as well as the table for your paints. Once everything is in place you finally look at the pair again. 

Yugyeom and Bam Bam are looking pretty cozy, lounging across the pillows on the window bench with their legs and hands entangled and Bam Bam’s head laying against Yugyeom’s shoulder. The sun lends a warm glow over the pair, their matching golden rings catching the light as they stare at each other fondly and… _oh_. 

Well. That explains that. 

Your fingers move quickly as you pencil sketch the scene to try and capture as much as you can today. 

“So…” you clear your throat and peek at the two with a teasing grin. “How long have the two of you been together?” 

Yugyeom flashes you a guilty grin while Bam Bam’s purrs merely increase in pitch as he watches Yugyeom with love shining in his eyes. 

“Caught that, huh? It’s been about three years. He was my hybrid growing up, but we didn’t start anything until I went off to college and he decided to follow me. Literally. He waited two days before he hopped a bus and found my dorm room by scent and moved himself in.” 

“Like you wouldn’t have missed me and begged me to come anyway. I was just saving your dignity.” 

You giggle at their teasing. “You guys are cute.” 

Yugyeom nods towards Jaebum. “What about you guys? You said you adopted him fairly recently, right?” 

“Yeah, beginning of the semester. Um, I don’t know. We’re still getting to know each other, I think. Although I’m sure you noticed he’s pretty protective of me, so I guess that means he tolerates me at least.” 

“You also reek of him. Smells like mate to me,” Bam Bam grinned with a wrinkled nose. 

“Mate?” 

“Oh yeah. That stench isn’t the regular _this is mine_  scent. It’s  _this one is mated fuck off,”_ Bam Bam explained with a very poor impression of what you guessed was supposed to be Jaebum’s voice. 

“Huh,” you mumble, pausing your drawing to peek over at Jaebum. His eyes are still trained firmly on the television, but his cheeks are flushed. He was definitely listening to the conversation, but he didn’t immediately refute Bam Bam’s claims. He just sat over there quiet and blushing. Was it true? 

You shake your head and focus on your work, steadily getting everything down. Jaebum only had to interrupt you a couple times to get you to have something to drink and let everyone take a bathroom break. He’d gotten used to doing that, as he’d learned that you would often work seven or more hours straight until you were practically fainting of hunger if left without supervision. Finally, when the last bit of natural light disappeared and your fingers ached, you laid everything down with a sigh and called it a day. 

Bam Bam and Yugyeom sat up and stretched before coming around to look at the canvas. Jaebum quickly jumps up and joins, wrapping his tail around your waist possessively,  and using himself as a buffer between you and the pair. 

“Wow, I almost wish the project was for a pencil sketch, because this is perfect as is,” Yugyeom exclaimed, appraising the canvas with a raised eyebrow. 

“You think?” you ask, staring at the piece. It was hard to judge your own stuff, as you were overly critical of everything you did. 

Yugyeom nods enthusiastically. “Definitely. I’m excited to see the final work.” He grabs Bam Bam’s hand and leads him toward the door. 

“We’re going to head out, it’s pretty late and I need to get him fed. Good luck. Oh, it was nice meeting you, Jaebum!” 

Your hybrid barely acknowledges them, grunting something that you supposed was some sort of farewell before heading back to the couch. You shake your head and wave until they reach their car before shutting the door and plopping down next to Jaebum. 

“Sorry I just sprung that on you. Thanks for being good about it.” 

“It was fine. They were alright, I suppose.” 

He said it with such an air of nonchalance that you giggled, knowing full well that it had probably taken everything in him to keep his mouth shut. It had probably helped when he learned the two were together and therefore had no designs on you. 

“So…is it true?” 

What you were asking about apparently needed no explaining as the blush from before built on his cheeks again as he silently shrugged. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” 

“Eventually,” he mumbled quietly, pulling his tail into his lap. 

“Why eventually?” 

“Humans need time for that kind of stuff right? Hybrids don’t. We can smell when someone is our mate right away. I didn’t want to scare you off and I didn’t even know if you were open to thinking of hybrids like that. You’re good about not treating me like a pet, but a boyfriend is a whole different thing.” 

You nod thoughtfully as he explains. It’s true, you probably would have freaked at the thought of dating a hybrid when you’d first gotten him. But now you knew him well and were aware that he was perfectly able to make his own decisions. You realize the thought of dating Jaebum makes you excited, the idea of calling him your boyfriend and going on  _real_ dates with him making your heart flutter a bit. You basically acted like a couple already, you just needed the label. 

“What if I said I was okay with it?” 

Jaebum’s head swirls to stare at you, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“You want to be my mate?” 

“Yeah.” 

His eyes narrow as if in disbelief. “You realize mating means for life, right? At least for me. You might be able to move on, but you’d be it for me.” 

“I remember reading that, yes. And I still want to do it.” 

Jaebum’s happy rumbles fill the air as he pulls you towards him, mashing your lips together in a very unpracticed but no less satisfying kiss. He nuzzles your cheeks and neck happily, licking a long stripe up your neck. 

“Remember how you said I could do whatever I wanted if I was good and didn’t punch that cocky cat in his piehole?”

“I don’t remember those exact words coming out of my mouth, but sure.” 

“I want cuddles all night tonight, and then tomorrow we are going to the concert downtown.” 

Images of Jaebum wet and outraged, holding his formally fluffy tail to his chest fill you with happy giggles. 

Jaebum tightens his hold on you and presses a kiss to your cheek. 

“Also, you’re only painting me from now on.” 

“Sure thing, love. Anything you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might plan on writing more for this universe if there is a demand, so be sure to let me know!


End file.
